All Good Things (Come to an End)
All Good Things (Come to an End) es una canción de la cantante estadounidense Nelly Furtado y forma parte de su tercer cd, Loose, como track 13. Fue escrita por Nelly Furtado, Chris Martin, Timbaland y Danja Chris grabó la segunda voz para la canción, ya que en un principio iba a estar incluida, pero por petición de su discográfica, EMI, fue excluida. Además de la versión en inglés, existe una versión en español llamada "Lo Bueno Siempre Tiene Un Final" Letra Honestly what will become of me Don't like reality It's way too clear to me But really life is daily We are what we don't see Missed everything daydreaming Chorus Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end Come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to end? Come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to an end? Traveling I only stop at exits Wondering if I'll stay Young and restless Living this way I stress less I want to pull away when the dream dies The pain sets in and I don't cry I only feel gravity and I wonder why Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end Come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to end? Come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to an end? Well the dogs were whistling a new tune Barking at the new moon Hoping it would come soon so that they could Dogs were whistling a new tune Barking at the new moon Hoping it would come soon so that they could Die die die die die Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end Come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to end? Come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to an end? Well the dogs were barking at a new moon Whistling a new tune Hoping it would come soon And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day til the feeling went away And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and The rain forgot how to bring salvation The dogs were barking at the new moon Whistling a new tune Hoping it would come soon so that they could die. Traducción Letra de "Lo Bueno Siempre Tiene Un Final" Ya no sé qué es lo que debo hacer, Y en esta realidad todo se vuelve incierto. Ya no sé, la vida se me va No encuentro la verdad, volando entre mis sueños. Cómo entender, cómo aceptar, Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final. Cómo entender, cómo aceptar, Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final. Cuando mi voz nunca se detiene Pero ya no sé, Si te alejo de mi espíritu para siempre. Quiero huir del día en que no sueñe Cuando nada duela, y sólo la gravedad me haga caminar. Cómo entender, cómo aceptar, Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final. Cómo entender, cómo aceptar, Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final. Tiene un final, tiene un final. Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final. Y los grillos silvan a la luna, A la luna nueva, una ronda nueva. Y los grillos silvan, silvan a la luna, A la luna nueva, una ronda nueva, para descansar Cómo entender, cómo aceptar, Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final. Cómo entender, cómo aceptar, Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final. Tiene un final, tiene un final. Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final. Tiene un final, tiene un final. Que lo bueno siempre tiene un final. Y los grillos silvan a la luna, A la luna nueva, una ronda nueva. Y los grillos silvan, silvan a la luna, A la luna nueva, una ronda nueva, para descansar Categoría:Artículos Incompletos Categoría:Colaboraciones